Unplanned Parenthood
by Torren
Summary: Rated PG-13 for possible later content. Yuki had a lover before Shu, and worst came to worst and now there is a child in the picture. When the ex lover dies leaving the baby in Yuki's care, whats a man and his boyfriend to do? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Father Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation. Sadly.

Welcome to the first chapter of "Unplanned Parenthood" I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Shuichi was confused when he walked into the apartment he shared with his lover to find Yuki sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"Yuki? Are you ok?" Shuichi asked, hoping everything was all right. Yuki was moody, but he had never seen this side of him before. "What's wrong?" Yuki had sort of a stunned expression on his face, an open letter sitting in front of him.

"I…I'm a father…" Shuichi's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean you're a father?"

"Baka. Simple. I have a kid. I know I never told you this, but a while back, I got a girl pregnant," Yuki explained hesitantly. "This is from her," Yuki must have been really freaked out or something, because in his delirium he handed the letter to his pink haired roommate.

Dear Eiri-san, 

_Last we spoke, we agreed that you were supposed to start giving me child support this month, if I am correct. I know I also told you if you paid child support you would not have to help take care of our child and no one would find out you were the father._

"She blackmailed you!?"

"…" Yuki glared at him. "Keep reading."

_However, I regret to say that I have fallen ill, and my doctor informed me that in my weak state I might not survive this pregnancy. I told him that if it comes down to it, the child should be saved over me, as it would be hard to keep us both alive. _

_I have told my doctor about you, (please do not worry, he is bound to confidentiality) and I told him that in the case of my passing, I would like you to receive custody of our child. _

_I am very sorry it has to be this way Eiri-kun, but you know how my family is. Please forgive me if this is a burdon, but I know you will take much better care of our child than my family will. _

_Dearest love, _

_Yuka Mesami _

"…" Shuichi for possibly the first time in his life was speechless. He handed the letter back to Yuki.

"See?"

"How'd you get her pregnant?"

"…" It was once again Yuki's turn for the silence. "Aside from the obvious course of action," he said, hoping his stupid lover understood _that_, "We were together for a while, Yuka and I. She was the last person I had as a steady lover. We had never meant to have a kid, but something went wrong and she got pregnant. When her family found out they flipped. They forbid me to see her and they moved rather far away."

"And you didn't try to see her?"

"If I did, her father would have beaten her. Her parents were abusive, that's why she doesn't want them to raise our kid."

"Couldn't she just have come live with you?"

Yuki had a hint of some strange emotion in his eyes, one that Shuichi hadn't seen before. "Her father has ties with the Yakuza."

Shuichi sweatdropped, understanding.

"And there's a little more to the letter," Yuki read the last bit. "_P.S. By the time you receive this letter, it will be about my due date. I am not sure what exactly will become of me, but either my doctor or I will contact you after delivery. I am so sorry to put you in this situation, but there was no one else I could trust" _

Later that night, Yuki was still up on his laptop typing away at his most recent novel trying to put the letter out of his mind. Shuichi had long since fallen asleep on the couch in the living room.

That was when the phone rang.

"Yes?" Yuki answered, wondering just who was calling so late at night.

The man on the line introduced himself as Dr. Utaka, Yuka's doctor. He sadly informed Yuki that Yuka had passed away a short time ago, but the child was just fine.

Yuki had a daughter. Her name was Reika. Reika Eiri. Yuki had a daughter he now had to raise.

This was happening just too fast.

Yuka was dead and Yuki was left to take care of their child.

After Yuki hung up the phone, his mind went into a panic.

After all, Yuki had NO clue how to raise a child!

* * *

Heh, I really hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! This is my first Gravi fic, so I hope its ok. Next chapter should be coming soon. 


	2. Diaper Drama

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm surprised to get so many, and I'm so happy you like it!

mistressofhyde: Thanks for pointing that out! Yeah, that's what I get for writing when I'm tired –sweatdrop-

What she pointed out is that her name is not Reika Eiri…it would be Reika Uesugi. Sorry about that!

Also, just a little note: I know the stuff I am having Reika do is a little advanced for a newborn…just…ignore it I guess…I'm bad with knowing exactly what little kids do at what age, and even worse with newborns.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days later, Yuki and Shuichi are sitting in the living room looking at the little child playing with a stuffed toy on the floor.

She had just come 'home' with them. So far so good. But it _had_ only been 5 minutes. And neither of them (though the other didn't know they didn't) knew how to take care of a child. Especially a baby.

Before he picked up his daughter, Yuki had found out everything he needed to have to take care of her. This included a crib, lots of diapers, clothes (probably not enough, either) bottles, pacifiers, and numerous other things.

Just then, the girl's incredibly short attention span kicked in and she abandoned the toy and started crawling around. This led her to a shiny coin under the coffee table, which would have ended up in her mouth if Shuichi hadn't been paying attention. He took the coin away from her, placing it on top of the table. Reika's face contorted a little and tears started falling down her cheeks. Neither Shuichi nor Yuki were prepared for the reaction. She cried.

Shuichi picked her up and cradled her, trying to calm her down. It didn't work. She kept crying, and he even considered the fact she seemed to get louder. Shu tried everything. He bounced her on his knee, held her in the air like she was flying, and even made faces at her. Nothing worked.

"Yuuukiiiiii!" Tears were forming in Shuichi's eyes by this point. "Yuukiii! What am I doing wrong? She won't stop!"

"I can see that, you moron," Yuki took a long drag on his cigarette and snuffed it out in the ashtray on the table. "Here, give her to me."

Shuichi gave Yuki the screaming girl…and she stopped. Simple as that. She just stopped crying. Shuichi was amazed at this, but Yuki tried not to think much of it.

"AWWW! She knows who her daddy is!" Shuichi apparently found this incredibly adorable. Yuki on the other hand…did not.

Yet again, the little girl's face became a mess of tears…this was about the time Yuki discovered a rather rank stench emulating from the girls diaper. Yuki handed his daughter to his lover, with two mere words in his normal cold fashion. "Change her."

"Yuki…I don't know how to change a diaper. She's your cute little baby girl, anyway! Why do _I_ have to change her? Besides, she likes you better!" Shuichi whined. Well, his whining stopped with a stern glare from the blonde.

However, the blonde was quickly getting a migraine from Reika's crying, and apparently the only way to relieve both her crying and his migraine was for _him_ to take her. Yuki was defeated. He had no choice. Reika liked him best. That was simple to see from the start.

Yuki took Reika in his arms and carried the weeping girl to the changing table they had put in what would be the girls' bedroom, a small (well, small compared to the rest of Yuki's big apartment) room Yuki had no previous use of. (Except when he got really annoyed with Shuichi. Then Shuichi slept there.) He laid the girl down on the table, wondering exactly what to do. He figured getting a diaper out first would be a good idea, so he turned to the small pile of diapers he purchased and got one out. He dropped the diaper when he realized Reika was about to fall off the table. He hadn't realized the side slid up to keep her in there. Maybe he should have read those directions?

I prefer not going into specifics about Yuki's first experience with a dirty diaper, but I will say a few things. Yuki never expected the scent to get that much worse when he opened the diaper, but when he opened it, it felt as if his nose were hit with the 18-wheeler of smells. Needless to say, he held his breath until he finished the rest. He promptly put the new diaper on Reika, discarding the used one in a diaper genie.

Shuichi on the other hand, had been standing in the room hoping to learn in case Yuki decided to put the task on him at any given time. He turned green at the scent and almost had to run out of the room to keep his composure.

What Shuichi didn't see from Yuki having his back turned was that when the procedure was complete and Yuki picked Reika up, there was a soft smile on his face. Shuichi would have loved to see it, if only he knew its existence, because it was a sort of expression he never knew Yuki to use.

It was likely he may never see it at all, but with the child around, things would defiantly change around here. Perhaps for the better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heh, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was so short…It didn't come out as good as I wanted, but that's ok. Next chapter will be better, I swear!

For the next chapter, I am planning to skip a few years until Reika is about 3 or 4…simply because it's easier for me to have her talking…its hard for me to have her a baby. Let me know what you think, ok?


End file.
